(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package for shipping, storing and controlled dispensing of a unit or single use quantity of a liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to packages for eye drops, i.e. liquids for topical application to the eye.
(2) Description of Prior Act
Packages which are destined for a single use in the dispensing of a filling contained therein are known in various forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,745, to Hannemann et al, discloses a package comprising a single layer material having an interior cavity, surrounded on all sides by said material, forming a space to receive a filling. A hollow tubular body is connected to the cavity for passage of the filling material therethrough. A first longitudinal part of the hollow tubular body is surrounded fixedly by said material, and a second longitudinal part of the hollow tubular body is surrounded loosely by said material. The loosely surrounded portion and the fixedly surrounded portion are divided by a "tear off" area whereby the material which loosely surrounds the hollow tubular body may be removed to open the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,739, to Tasch et al, discloses a sealable, autoclavable package. More particularly, there is disclosed a heat-sealed, peelable package sterilized by autoclaving at elevated temperatures comprising a pair of substrates, wherein at least one of the substrates has a continuous, generally peripheral coating securing the substrates together. The coating comprises 18.75 parts by weight polyvinyl acetate and about 5.8 parts by weight nitrocellulose. The coating retains its normal peelable characteristics despite exposure to autoclaving temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,308, to Hollander, Jr., discloses a package comprising a cylindrical plastic tube closed at each end by an ultrasonic band seal. The seal at one end has a sealed region which is narrower than any other portion of the seal, whereby squeezing of the package produces an immediate one-shot dispensing of liquid contained therein by causing rupture of the narrow region of the seal. Notched seals can provide a "tear open" package.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,732, to Vollmar, discloses a collapsible tube-like container wherein apparently a portion of the container material is formed as a ring to facilitate hanging of the container on a display rack, and wherein this ring portion of the container may be torn or cut off to open the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,121, to Volckening, discloses a package with a self-sealing closure. Specifically, the package is formed of two identical sections which comprise layers of a suitable material sealed together in zones that form and bound between them a commodity containing compartment and an elongated discharge passage the extremity of which is normally tightly and permanently sealed. Preferably, the portions of the layers forming the walls of the compartment are self-sustaining but resilient so as to provide for momentary pressing of said walls toward each other to force some of the fluent commodity through the discharge passage, after the discharge passage is cut open, and for subsequent resilient movement of said walls away from each other and toward their original condition, to create a partial vacuum in the compartment causing self-sealing of the elongated discharge passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,684, to Schmitt, discloses a method of producing aseptic packages, particularly ampoules. The method comprises forming a plurality of oppositely directed substantially identical indentations on a foil on each side of a fold line. Thereafter, folding the foil material along the fold line to align the indentations so that they form half portions of individual containers. The foil sections are sealed together so that they close the container around a juncture line. Each container indentation includes a neck portion terminating in an outwardly widening funnel opening adjacent the edge of the foil material. The individual containers are then filled through the funnel and the neck portion is thereafter sealed directly below the bottom of the funnel. The area adjacent the seal and the juncture line is provided with tear lines to facilitate removal and opening of individual packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,116, to Mason, discloses a controlled flow liquid disposable unit package for single use packaging and dispensing of liquid commodities. In particular, a pad having liquid absorbed therein is sealed within the package to aid in containing liquid within the pocket, preventing inadvertent rupture of the pocket and aiding in control of liquid dispensing.
However, the aforementioned containers are variously difficult to fabricate and/or difficult in control of dispensing. Moreover, all of these containers provide sharp edges in close proximity to the containers opening, thus, presenting a danger in their use with eye drops. Additionally, it is difficult to prevent particulate matter, e.g., picked up from absorbent pads, from being dispensed with the liquid commodity. This latter problem is particularly exacerbated in the case of eye drops.